<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Finish Line by ThatEsqCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053679">The Finish Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush'>ThatEsqCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sonny signed up for the NYC Marathon. And Sonny Carisi is worth every mile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Finish Line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s either here, here, or here.” Sonny replied, pointing his finger to various spots on the map.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t here or here,” Amanda replied, taking a sip of her coffee with one hand and using her other hand to point to the map. She was sitting on the top of Carisi’s desk. “Too early on.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny furrowed his brow, nodding. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I agree. So, at the finish then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s best; you’ll both be done and already on a high,” Amanda replied. “So do you still want me to hold —?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. At the finish. I don’t want to lose it on the route,” Sonny replied. “You don’t mind holding onto it a little longer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I? You’re my best friend,” Amanda winked. She hopped off the desk and grabbed her jacket. “I’ve got you.”</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N over my dead body will I let you eat that food they dare try to pass off as pasta! Che schifo!” Mrs. Carisi nearly shouted. “There is no reason to go back into the city. We have plenty to eat and then you and Sonny can get a good night’s rest before heading to Fort Wadsworth.”</p><p> </p><p>You blinked and nodded. “Of course, I just don’t want to put you out,” you replied.</p><p> </p><p>The stern look on Mrs. Carisi’s face softened. “Oh sweetheart, you know you’re family. You wouldn’t be doing any such thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh she’ll be something soon enough,” Bella giggled as she set the table. Sonny shot his sister a look, to which Bella ducked. Much to Sonny’s relief, you hadn’t heard the comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Come doll, help me with the tomato and mozzarella salad,” Sonny replied, dragging you towards the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Your belly was full of pasta and your heart was full as you snuggled into Sonny’s embrace. Sonny breathed in the scent of your hair before placing a kiss onto the top of your head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny?” you questioned, half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, doll?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow is a big day.“</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Sonny acknowledged. “We have to be up early, so try to sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you nervous?” you asked with a yawn.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no idea.” Sonny replied, snuggling you closer to him, his limbs entwined with yours.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>You shivered as you jumped up and down in the start village while you tried to keep warm. It was chilly out; a cold front had pushed through with high winds. You had layers upon layers on for the time being. The energy exuding from the other runners in the corral was contagious. For some runners, this was their first New York City marathon; for others, this was their fifth, or for some, their twentieth. You chatted with everyone, exchanging training stories. Veteran marathoners provided tips on the course, which you appreciated.</p><p> </p><p>You and Sonny had a plan. You’d start off together, but he’d let you set the pace. He was much faster than you, but he didn’t want you to burn out quickly. Sonny promised he wouldn’t let you fall behind at any point; whatever breaks you needed, he’d slow down and wait for you.</p><p> </p><p>You lit up as Sonny approached you with a cup of coffee. “I’m cold,” you bemoaned. “Ugh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know doll,” Sonny replied handing you a paper cup. You hummed in content as you placed the cup close to your face, the steam from the hot liquid proving a glimmer of inviting warmth. “Dunks was giving away hats, and I snagged you one.” Sonny placed an obnoxious pink and orange knit hat on your head.</p><p> </p><p>You scrunched your face, nodding appreciatively. “Thanks noodle.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>26 miles, 385 yards. 42.195 kilometers. The marathon was a grueling, humbling beast. You were only in Staten Island briefly with the majority of the race taking place in Brooklyn and Queens, followed by Manhattan and briefly into the Bronx and then back into Manhattan.</p><p> </p><p>The crowds were amazing, cheering all of the runners on. It felt as if it were a giant party and you and Sonny and the other runners were the special guests of honor.</p><p> </p><p>You hit a rough patch around mile 10. You looked over at Sonny who barely seemed out of breath. You glanced at your watch, frowning as you noticed your pace slow. You noticed a water station and slowed down to walk through it. Sonny looked behind and noticed you off to the side, stretching your legs. He jogged back towards you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, everything okay?” Sonny asked, grabbing some water.</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, before shrugging. “This was a mistake. I’m not going to be able to finish. We have 16 miles left!”</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes began to water. Sonny wiped the tear that began to trickle. “Y/N, we’ve got this.“</p><p> </p><p>You sighed. “I am holding you back. Go on. I’ll meet you at the finish.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny shook his head. “We’ve trained for months. I am here every step of the way - we are going to cross that finish line together. I’m not leaving you behind.” Despite being next to you, Sonny had to nearly shout due to the sounds runners passing and cheering crowds.</p><p> </p><p>You stared into Sonny’s bright blue eyes. They were as clear as the sky above you. You looked around and took a deep breath before nodding. “Okay babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Shortly after mile 14, the two of you made the left and there was the Queensboro Bridge. After a couple of minutes of climbing, you let Sonny take the lead and you hung onto his heels. Every so often Sonny would look over his shoulder and you would give him a thumbs up to let him know you were okay.</p><p> </p><p>And you were okay. Slightly out of breath and definitely working but really in control and strong. The bridge was quiet. No spectators. No cheers. Just the sound of your feet and your breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Before you knew it, you were at the top and you saw the downhill ahead. And you and Sonny flew. You knew the wall of thunder was ahead and your heart began to race even more. At first the screams of the crowds were faint, but grew they louder as you both approached the exit to the bridge and the 16 mile mark. The roar of the crowds cheering at the bottom of the Queensboro Bridge gave you goosebumps.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God!” You yelled at Sonny. “This is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Sonny gave you a big toothy grin. “Just a 10 mile race now.”</p><p> </p><p>You both continued to run and ticked off the mile-markers. You both ran up First Avenue, heading towards the Bronx. Just at the 135th Street bridge, you saw the mile 21 marker.</p><p> </p><p>Sonny slowed down and walked through another water station. You followed suit, taking the moment to suck down an energy gel.</p><p> </p><p>“How ya feeling?” Sonny asked, also gulping down a gel.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, tired. But good. You?,” you asked. You tossed the used packets into a nearby trash can.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Nervous. But we’re almost done,” Sonny panted in between chugs of water.</p><p> </p><p>Back running you two went, giving high fives to people in the crowds. The secreting crowd was four to five people deep. People shouted both of your names, encouraging you. You giggled at some of the signs people held up.</p><p> </p><p>Back into Manhattan you went. Miles 23 through 25 ticked by easily. You were back in Central Park. It was time to climb again.</p><p> </p><p>The spectators were out in force, cheering and cowbelling. Sonny was at your side. “We finish together, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded, feeling your eyes water again. Sonny grabbed your hand and you both headed along the final mile at Central Park South. There was a nasty headwind but you felt the finish pull you in.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately to your left, at the grandstand seating, you saw Sonny’s family and the SVU squad cheering.</p><p> </p><p>You heard the announcers say you and Sonny’s name as both approached the finish. Arms were thrown in the air as you both crossed the finish line.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God Sonny, we did it!” you shouted as you came to a stop. “Sonny?” You looked around, your eyes searching the crowd around you. “Sonny?”</p><p> </p><p>You looked down and there was Sonny, at your feet, on bended knee.</p><p> </p><p>Amanda materialized from the crowd and handed Sonny a little black velvet box. She glanced at you and winked. You opened your mouth to say something but found yourself speechless.</p><p> </p><p>“Life and love - it’s a marathon. Not a sprint. Y/N, all I want to do is spend my life loving you and making you as happy as you make me. Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>You nodded. “Yes, of course, Sonny!”</p><p> </p><p>The crowd erupted into a cheer as Sonny placed the ring on your finger. He stood and picked you up into a hug, slightly spinning as he did. You pressed a kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you Sonny,” you stated, near in tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so damn much doll,” Sonny replied.</p><p> </p><p>A volunteer approached the two of you and placed medals around your neck. “Congratulations, on both!”</p><p> </p><p>You smiled and looked at the medal around your neck and then at the ring on your finger.</p><p> </p><p>The race might have ended but your forever with Sonny was just beginning.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>